Merlin's punishment
by Cissy NoAi
Summary: TRADUCTION de MidnightSky101. Le titre dit tout. Il y a Merlin... et Arthur... et un mur... ahem… PWP/Yaoi/Slash


**Titre : Merlin's punishment**

**Auteur : MidnightSky101**

**Traductrice : Cissy NoAi**

**Bêta-lectrices: hinatasara **et** linaewen ilca**

**Genre : Yaoi/PWP**

**Couple/Pairing : Arthur/Merlin**

**Rating : M**

Cette histoire contient du** Yaoi, Slash, Lemon & Co… **bref une véritable relation** Homosexuelle **avec tout ce qui va avec ! C'est-à-dire avec des situations **EXPLICITES**, **DECRITES** – et j'en passe… **Alors si ca ne vous plait pas, je ne vous retiens pas ! Vous êtes prévenus. **

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Merlin appartiennent à la mythologie brittonique ainsi qu'à la BBC. De plus, je ne tire aucun profil pécuniaire de la publication de cette fic.**

**DE PLUS, **il s'agit ici d'une **traduction** d'une fiction écrite par** MidnightSky101 **_Merlin's punishment_**. **Et que je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier de m'avoir donné l'autorisation de traduire et publier sa fiction en français.

**Notes :* J'espère avoir reprit le plus fidèlement possible l'histoire originale. **

** ** NE PAS OUBLIER DE LIRE LE RATING **

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

"Merlin…" commença lentement Arthur, marchant vers le jeune sorcier après avoir verrouillé la porte.

"Oui, Arthur?" Demanda impatiemment le brun pendant qu'il continuait à plier ses vêtements.

"Tu es mon serviteur, tu devrais m'appeler 'Sire' ou 'Prince Arthur'." Souligna-t-il, en se rapprochant de lui. Merlin se tourna vers Arthur et vit que son prince lui lançait 'ce regard' et décida de jouer le jeu.

"Et si je ne le fais pas ?" Demanda Merlin, en faisant quelque pas à son tour vers Arthur et le défiant.

"Alors, je vais devoir te punir." Arthur sourit à cette pensée.

"Vraiment ?" Merlin se rapprocha encore, si bien que leurs torses se frôlaient à présent.

"Oui, alors soit un bon garçon et appelle moi 'Sire'." Fit Arthur en posant sa main sur la tête de Merlin.

"Non !" Protesta Merlin. "Je ne veux pas." Lui sourit-il d'un air satisfait.

"Alors tu ne me laisses pas le choix…" Arthur embrassa Merlin et le plaqua contre le mur, le coinçant avec son corps.

"Comment exactement avez-vous prévu de me punir ?" Demanda Merlin, traçant des motifs sur les bras d'Arthur. Le prince recula légèrement et le regarda de haut en bas.

"Eh bien, j'ai perdu le fouet que j'ai utilisé la dernière fois…" admit Arthur.

"Oh quelle honte !" Se plaignit Merlin en faisant la moue.

"Je pense que je vais devoir improviser." Arthur s'avança à nouveau et embrassa Merlin, tirant sur le foulard autour de son cou et retirant sa veste et sa tunique. Merlin répondit passionnément au prince, empoignant ses bras. Arthur saisit les mains de Merlin et les maintint au-dessus de sa tête.

"Qu'avez-vous prévu?" Demanda Merlin, connaissant déjà la réponse. Arthur utilisa le foulard qu'il lui avait prit pour attacher ses mains et l'accrocher au bougeoir fixé au mur. "Je vois que vous utilisez aussi les murs." Plaisanta Merlin, en tirant sur son lien.

"Bien sûr." Il se baissa et enleva les bottes et le pantalon du sorcier, le laissant complètement nu contre le mur glacé. "Tu fais un merveilleux ornement. Très excitant." Arthur laissa son dernier mot en suspens avant de s'éloigner de Merlin et de lentement – intolérablement lentement – commencer à se dévêtir, ses yeux n'ayant jamais quitté ceux de Merlin. Il lui sourit alors qu'une idée machiavélique lui traversait l'esprit. Il se rapprocha lentement du sorcier, remarquant combien ses yeux n'avaient jamais quitté du regard son érection.

"Arthur…" Murmura Merlin lorsqu'il fut assez proche d'Arthur pour le toucher. Le prince se retourna rapidement et se dirigea vers le lit.

"Je te l'ai déjà dit, serviteur, adresses-toi à moi avec respect." Arthur se coucha sur le lit, laissant à Merlin une vue parfaite afin qu'il voit tout ce qu'il faisait. Il ferma les yeux et descendit ses doigts le long de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son membre tendu et enroule une main autour. Il eut un sourire satisfait lorsqu'il entendit Merlin haleter, et commença à se branler. "Oh… Merlin !" Gémit-il, faisant se crisper le membre de Merlin à cette vue et rendant sa bouche sèche.

"Arth… Maître…" Murmura-t-il. Arthur s'arrêta soudainement et s'assit sur le lit, regardant Merlin fixement.

"Co-Comment viens-tu de m'appeler ?" Demanda-t-il se relevant et marchant lentement vers Merlin.

"M… Maître…" Supplia Merlin. Arthur sourit d'un air suffisant et s'appuya contre Merlin, pressant son érection contre sa cuisse.

"C'est mieux." Arthur embrassa Merlin et détacha le foulard de ses poignets, avant de commencer à embrasser et mordre sa mâchoire tout en descendant dans sa nuque où il commença à marquer sa peau, le faisant gémir bruyamment. Arthur savait qu'il aimait être mordu. Il fit glisser sa tête vers le torse du sorcier, prenant dans sa bouche un mamelon effronté qui le narguait et le suçant doucement, mordant quelquefois pendant qu'il faisait rouler l'autre entre ses doigts.

"Arthur, s'il vous plaît…" Haleta Merlin, l'air froid fit l'effet d'une décharge dans sa poitrine après la chaleur de la bouche d'Arthur.

"Serviteur, tu connais ta place." Prévint Arthur, frottant ses hanches contre celles de Merlin.

"O-Oui, Maître… je m'excuse." Ne réussit qu'à bégayer Merlin. Il enroula une jambe autour de la taille d'Arthur et l'attira plus près, provoquant une délicieuse friction.

"Pressé, n'est-ce pas Merlin?" Demanda Arthur, en attirant l'autre jambe de Merlin autour de sa taille.

"Ahh… Maître, s'il vous plaît…" Supplia Merlin.

"Que veux-tu Merlin ?" Murmura Arthur à l'oreille de Merlin, la mordant gentiment. La tête du sorcier tomba sur son épaule.

"S'il vous plaît…" Répéta-t-il contre la peau dorée.

"Dit-moi ce que tu veux, Merlin." En guise de réponse, Merlin gémit tandis qu'Arthur le relevait contre le mur. "Veux-tu que je te prenne sauvagement ? Que tu t'embrases et te consumes tandis que je te pilonnerai, allant et venant, frappant cette tache à l'intérieur de toi, de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce que tu hurles d'extase avant que je me libère entièrement au plus profond de toi ? Est-ce bien ce que tu veux ?" Demanda Arthur, pressant ses hanches en avant à chaque nouveau mot.

"Oh !" Gémit Merlin en mordant le bas de l'épaule d'Arthur.

"Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux? Dit moi, Merlin !" Commanda Arthur, tandis qu'il sentait les ongles du sorcier lui griffer le dos.

"Oui !" Hurla Merlin en bougeant ses hanches.

"Supplie-moi." Murmura Arthur. Les yeux de Merlin s'écarquillèrent. "Supplie-moi Merlin, et je le ferai." Promit Arthur.

"Maître, je vous en supplie, s'il vous plaît… s'il vous plaît, prenez moi, maintenant, et je vous en prie, faite moi me consumer." Arthur gémit et se pressa à l'entrée de Merlin, le faisant crier.

"Merlin… tu es si… serré…" gémit Arthur alors qu'il s'enfonçait profondément à l'intérieur de lui.

"S'il vous plaît… plus vite… plus fort…"

"Dis le !" Exigea Arthur, faisant une brusque poussée à l'intérieur du sorcier. Merlin était reconnaissant au mur froid derrière lui, cette chaleur aurait été trop suffocante.

"S'il vous plaît, maître… Prenez-moi fort." Arthur soutint Merlin contre le mur et le pilonna encore et encore, le faisant crier tandis qu'il continuait à le supplier. "Oh! Maître… Maître, s'il vous plaît… plus!" Criait-il. Arthur glissa une main entre eux et commença à caresser le membre de Merlin alors qu'il continuait ses poussées. Tout cela combiné, cela ne prit pas longtemps avant que Merlin ne se libère dans la main d'Arthur, en hurlant de plaisir et de douleur, "Maître!"

Arthur le suivit rapidement après, sentant les muscles du brun se resserrer autour de lui, le laissant complètement épuisé. Ils s'affalèrent contre le mur, reprenant leur souffle.

Devant la porte, les gardes se sourirent l'un à l'autre. "Au moins, on lui a enlevé le fouet, alors il n'a pas pu lui faire trop de mal cette fois. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait la dernière fois, mais ce pauvre garçon boitait pendant des jours." Expliqua le garde innocemment, en secouant la tête.

"Ouais, mais il a hurlé vraiment très fort juste à l'instant, le Prince doit avoir trouvé une arme vraiment dure ou pointue." Suggéra l'autre tout aussi innocemment.

**FIN**

* * *

**Juste une petite aparté, j'ai remarqué que tous nos héros que ce soit sur le fandom français où anglais étaient très vocaux durant l'acte sexuel… A méditer ^^ **

**A bientôt**


End file.
